


Waking up in handcuffs

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Handcuffs, Intercrural Sex, Multitasking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene regains consciousness with a foul taste in her mouth, a bump on her head, and Sherlock Holmes handcuffed to her. Naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up in handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Porn Battle XII, the prompt: "Adler/Holmes, nimble fingers, naked".

“The blackguard might have at least left us our clothes.”  
  
At the sound of Holmes’ voice, Irene stirred and shuddered. It was cold, wherever she was, and for some reason she was handcuffed again, although she could have sworn she’d managed to get at the key and free herself -  
  
“Bloody hell!” The words burst from her lips as she became fully aware of her - their - predicament. She was lying, stark naked, on her side in a dank, smelly brick room, with her wrists behind her, chained not to each other, but to someone else’s wrists. That someone else being -  
  
“Ah, so you’re awake,” was Holmes’ next observation. “I trust you’re in no worse shape than when last we met, Irene.”  
  
She stretched her neck and legs and answered, “I have a devil of a headache and a disagreeable taste in my mouth. I’m guessing we were drugged.”  
  
“I agree,” said Holmes. They lay back to back on the bricks; she could feel his warmth and the motion of his torso as he breathed and spoke. “Moriarty must have been lying in wait at the foot of the stairs. I feel a distinct lump on the back of my head - as well as the remnant taste you describe.”  
  
“He must have had a time of it putting you out,” Irene said dryly. “But why?”  
  
“To gain time, perhaps,” said her companion. “Or perhaps he is attempting to deter further investigation by putting us both in a compromising situation.”  
  
She didn’t question the idea that it was Moriarty who’d done this; it was the obvious explanation.  
  
“He doesn’t know you very well, then, does he,” she observed. “He might have deduced from your experience at the Grand that nudity is no obstacle to your tenacity.”  
  
“Nor yours, I believe,” Holmes said levelly. “However, we should address the matter at hand before spending any more time on the problem of Moriarty. I don’t suppose you see a key anywhere nearby.”  
  
“No,” said Irene, who had already looked around. “Are we in another part of the docks, then?”  
  
“Some distance beyond the place where the machine was installed. Once anyone misses us it could be some time before they search this area.”  
  
“Can we turn to face each other, do you think?” Irene said. “It’d be easier to pick these locks if we could see them.”  
  
They spent several painful and strenuous minutes maneuvering their linked wrists down over their feet, then twisting their bodies until they were at last facing each other, their hands crossed between them as they lay once more catching their breath.  
  
Holmes raised his hands to Irene’s head and she said sharply, “Ouch! What are you doing?” as her arms were pulled upward.  
  
“Looking for hairpins, of course,” he muttered, his fingers combing through her thick locks. “Your employer seems to have thought of everything. No pins.” He brought his hands back down and peered at the cuffs in the light of the one dim lamp.  
  
Irene tried to lie still enough to allow him a steady examination, but the chill of their cell won out and she shivered violently. Holmes lifted his head to comment and his gaze never reached her face, as he was presented with two creamy, flawless breasts, nipples and areolae taut from the cold air.  
  
In spite of the unfortunate chill, he felt his cock stir. As it happened, his hips were nearly level with Irene’s shins; she must have felt his reaction, and she giggled. Causing her breasts to tremble in a way that would have been delightful under other circumstances.  
  
Holmes cleared his throat and wrenched his gaze upward, meeting her eye with what he hoped was a disapproving scowl. She burst out laughing, producing more of the distracting motion of her bosom.  
  
“Your expression, darling,” she grinned down at him. “It’s priceless. Really, you do see the humor in this situ - “  
  
The word was cut off with a high-pitched squeal as Holmes turned his mouth to his advantage, taking a pink nipple between his lips and assaulting it with his tongue. Irene arched into him and felt his arousal swell against her legs. His hands were writhing between their bodies, but it was his mouth and cock that held her attention.  
  
“Really, Sherlock,” she managed to say. “Keep your mind on the problem at hand. Ooh!”  
  
He had shifted onto his back, hauling her none too gently over on top of him so that she sprawled, gripping his hips with her calves to keep her balance, and he recaptured a nipple and sucked lavishly at it as she moaned and squirmed.  
  
“We must be sure to keep warm,” smirked Holmes when he came up for air. “And since I have you so conveniently restrained, how could I miss the opportunity for - ah!”  
  
Irene’s countermove was to wriggle down a bit, bringing her legs up and straightening them, trapping his thickening shaft between her thighs just above the knee. She grinned at him and squeezed and it was his turn to groan.  
  
“Warm enough yet, darling?” she inquired. His expression was equal parts lust and amusement - with a dash of annoyance.  
  
“Getting there,” he said through clenched teeth, as she pressed her hips against his lean form, fanning the growing fire between her legs.  
  
“Why do you do this to me?” she murmured. “Why can’t I resist you, Sherlock?”  
  
“I suffer - from the same - malady,” he grunted. His hips rocked upward, thrusting his cock between her thighs, and she noticed again that his hands were busy, fumbling between them. Before she could comment on them, his head came up swiftly, meeting hers in an urgent kiss.  
  
Irene suckled his lips and tongue and felt him shifting beneath her, her breasts sliding achingly over his chest, his cock moving higher between her legs, and he broke the kiss only long enough to say, “Open to me, love, let me stroke you...”  
  
She parted her knees and lifted her hips slightly, to let his length slip up to nestle against her, between the slick lips of her sex; then she clamped her legs on either side of his and held on as he slid the heat of his prick over her pubis and clitoris, back and forth, up and down and sideways, his mouth throbbing under hers.  
  
She was teetering on the edge of a maddeningly elusive climax when she felt, rather than heard, a shout of triumph. Holmes broke free of the kiss - only for a moment - what the hell was he doing? - then she felt the pressure on her wrists give way and the pressure of strong arms around her, hands clutching at her backside and shoulders, then at last the exquisite ascent and fall into bodily ecstasy, pleasure that went on and on, heightened by the sensation of hot cream spilling between their bodies, spurting from Holmes’ pulsing cock as the perfect friction brought them to completion.  
  
Irene found that she could move her arms freely; she curled them around Holmes’ disheveled head, kissing his cheeks and brow. When she caught sight of her own wrist, from which a pair of handcuffs dangled, her eyes widened and she looked down at her erstwhile fellow prisoner.  
  
“When - ?” So that was what his hands had been up to all this time -  
He grinned, his face flushed not only with passion but with accomplishment.  
  
“Never let it be said that I cannot concentrate on two tasks simultaneously.”


End file.
